wakfufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Vampiro
Vampiro - jest to szósty odcinek pierwszej serii Wakfu. Opis thumb|left|180px|Beznadziejburg W drodze Eva opowiada przyjaciołom o swoich początkach na dworze królewskim, mówi iż po tym jak zobaczyła zaprojektowaną suknię Amalii przez nią samą, powiedziała jej, że wygląda w niej jak gobal. Mimo to mała Amalia nosiła nadal swoją kreację, dlatego wszyscy zaczęli mówić o niej "gobalówna". Yugo i jego przyjaciele, aby dostać się na Oma muszą przejść przez Beznadziejburg. Podczas wędrówki zatrzymują się oni w karczmie by coś zjeść. Tuż po wejściu do budynku Amalia przegląda się w lustrze, po czym robi to samo Eva. Książe Vampiro dostrzega w Evanglinie idealne nowe ciało dla jego ukochanej, jednak okoliczni ludzie i jedzenie odstraszają Amalię i resztę przyjaciół. Jednakże burza zmusza przyjaciół do pozostania w mieście i przenocowania w nim. Przed spaniem Percedal i Yugo zauważają, że Ruel Stroud miał zwykłe jabłko, a nie podzielił się z nimi, co bardzo ich denerwuje, ponieważ są bardzo głodni. Hałasy ich walki z Ruelem słychać w pokoju dziewczyn. Wtedy Eva zaczyna na nich narzekać, Amalię bardzo to denerwuje, że Eva zawsze robi z siebie lepszą od innych i wtedy każe jej zgasić światło i iść spać, Cra chce jednak czesać się dalej, więc zostaje uderzona poduszką. Eva chce wtedy powiedzieć że Amalia powinna ją lepiej traktować, lecz Amalia jej przerywa mówiąc, że traktuje ją tak jak na to zasługuje (chodziło jej o to, że gdy poznała nowych przyjaciół, to przez Evę dowiedzieli się o tym, że była nazywana "gobalówną"). Evangelinie robi się wtedy przykro i idzie spać. W środku nocy Percedala budzi krzyk dziewczyn, po czym budzi się też Yugo w tym samym łóżku. Gdy obaj wychodzą ze swojej sypialni widzą zaatakowane przez zjawy dziewczyny, które i tak radzą sobie bez nich, lecz zjaw pojawia się więcej. thumb|right|180px|Vampiro pojawia się w gospodzie Nagle otwiera się okno, przez które wlatuje postać, która przedstawia się jako książę Vampiro - pan Beznadziejburga. Nagle używa swojej zdolności i hipnotyzuje Cra. Chwilę później zabiera jej duszę, która zostaje wessana do jego pierścienia. Vampiro bierze Evę w ramiona, lecz Amalia a za chwilę Percedal każą mu ją oddać. Vampiro próbuje zabrać Miśkowi duszę jednak mu się nie udaje. Ucieka z ciałem Evangeliny i każe zjawom walczyć z naszymi bohaterami. Yugo, Amalia i Misiek zaczynają walczyć ze zjawami i wtedy budzi się Ruel i przyłącza się do walki. Zjaw jest zbyt wiele, więc nasza czwórka zaczyna uciekać w stronę pałacu. Podczas ucieczki Ruel odłącza się od reszty w celu schowania się przed zjawami jednak one wyczuwają go i prawie go łapią jednak udaje mu się dołączyć do reszty. Nagle zjawy się zatrzymują i wszyscy zauważają, że boją się terenu pałacu. Gdy idą po schodach Ruel przestrasza się nietoperzy, jednak Percedal je odstrasza i oznajmia, że będzie strzegł drogi do pałacu, aby nikt nie pomógł Vampiro podczas walki o Evangelinę. thumb|left|180px|Vampiro porywa Evangelinę Yugo się na to zgadza i reszta idzie dalej bez niego. Misiek od razu zaczyna się bać i zaczynają go otaczać nietoperze. W tym czasie Amalia otwiera bramę , zapalają się świece i zauważa na ołtarzu Evę unoszącą się w powietrzu. Ruel mówi aby się śpieszyć póki nie ma przeciwnika, lecz odrazu po tym pojawia się Vampiro i żartuje sobie z naszych bohaterów proponując taniec. Ruel mówi Yugo i Amalii, aby nie patrzyli się wrogowi w oczy. Gdy Vampiro zaczyna chwalić się swoim strojem, Ruel nie może uwierzyć że wydał tyle Guldenów na coś wyglądającego słabo. Sam zapomina o tym żeby nie patrzeć mu w oczy i Vampiro zabiera mu duszę. Dzięki swojej mocy zamienia go w wilkołaka i każe mu walczyć z przyjaciółmi. Gdy już prawie atakuje, Yuga broni Percedal i tłumaczą mu, że to jest Ruel. Podczas walki z Ruelem, Yugo wpada na pomysł, żeby rzucić Guldena poza pałac i może wtedy Ruel za nim pobiegnie i jak się okazuje to działa. Vampiro zaczyna rozmawiać z pierścieniem, a zdenerwowana Amalia z pomocą Yuga rozpoczyna z nim walkę lecz Yugo zostaje łatwo pokonany. Misiek zauważa, że Vampiro jest strażnikiem Shushu. Vampiro wnioskuje, że nie mógł zabrać Miśkowi duszy ponieważ jest strażnikiem Shushu. Mimo zdziwienia naszych bohaterów pierścień zaczyna rozmawiać z Rubilaxem. Pierścień mówi, że zyskał kontrolę nad umysłem Vampiro, ponieważ ten źle znosił samotność, a pierścień powiedział mu, że go kocha, więc założył pierścień wiedząc że może on mieć postać ludzką. Rubilax tłumaczy że ma 4 moce, a Shadowfunk 5 i dlatego nasi bohaterowie nie mogą pokonać Vampiro, lecz Misiek porywa się na przeciwnika i zostaje pokonany. Shadowfunk pośpiesza Vampiro więc ten zamierza wykończyć wszystkich i gdy chce zaatakować Yuga, Az staje w jego obronie i przykleja się do twarzy przeciwnika, aby nic nie widział. thumb|right|180px|Vampiro jako nietoperz Okazuje się, że Vampiro ma alergię na Tofu i na kilka sekund zamienia się w nietoperza, który nie umie latać. Po ponownej zamianie w swoją postać Vampiro strasznie się wścieka i rzuca się na bohaterów, lecz Yugo rzuca w niego Azem i znowu zamienia się w nietoperza. W czasie tych kilku sekund Percedal i Amalia pokonują Vampira, który upuszczając pierścień zamienia się w normalną osobę tak samo jak zjawy we wcześniejszych mieszkańców. Robi się ładna pogoda, a Eva jak i Enutrof odzyskują swoje dusze i świadomość. Książę tak naprawdę nazywa się Wagner i podnosząc pierścień nie zakłada go, ponieważ zmądrzał i woli być sam, ale dobry. Wagnerowi robi się smutno, że sprawił im tyle bólu, więc chce im wyrazić wdzięczność za ratunek. Yugo podpowiada, żeby dał im jedzenie, bo wszyscy są bardzo głodni. Odcinek kończy się rozmową przy stole. Występujące Postacie * Yugo * Ruel Stroud * Amalia * Evangelina * Sir Sadlygrove Percedal * Rubilax * Wagnar * Shadowfunk * Grufon * Az Kategoria:Odcinek